When utilizing a bound component, such as a notebook, binder, address book, planner, diary, journal and the like, it is often desired to mark a location in the bound component for future reference. Bookmarks are commonly used for such a purpose. However, bookmarks are often prone to fall out of the bound component and thus can become easily lost or displaced. Thus, there is a need for a place-marking device which can be securely coupled to the bound component.
In addition, there is a need for a place-marking device which can be repeatedly written upon. Such a place-marking device would allow a user to customize the place-marking device and reuse the place-marking device as desired.